Conventional drawing applications allow the user to draw on a drawing surface of a finite size. Thus, users are often restricted by a limited amount of screen area to work with, especially when using mobile devices and tablet devices which have small display screens. Some conventional drawing applications for mobile devices may provide a drawing surface larger than the screen area defined by the display screen, but these drawing surfaces are still finite and limited on all sides.